


Whumptober 2020

by DizziDoom



Category: Bakuten Shoot Beyblade, Beyblade
Genre: Balkov being a bastard as usual, Bleeding, Broken Bones, Buried Alive, Burning, Character Death, Child Abuse, Fantasy AU, Gen, Hanging (threat of), Injury, Kidnapping, Nail Trauma, Self-Inflicted Wounds, Torture, Whumptober 2020, child endangerment, drawn art featuring cartoonish injuries in chapter 7, finger trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:54:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 11,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26748376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DizziDoom/pseuds/DizziDoom
Summary: Various whumpy stories for the month of October. The first chapter contains info on this event. Many different characters will be used in the coming chapters. Thank you.*Taking a break. Got a wisdom tooth removal and it hurts like a bitch. Thought it would be like the last teeth I had removed but nope, this is worse. And because of that my creativity has taken a hit. Will try to catch up later when I'm back to being more myself. Heck, I might just carry on after October. There are many prompts I love and have ideas for that I want to write.*
Comments: 14
Kudos: 8





	1. Introduction

Hello and welcome to Whumptober 2020~  
  
First of, if anyone is wondering what Whumptober is, it's something I found on tumblr. Here's the link to the blog and info.  
  
<https://whumptober2020.tumblr.com/post/628055505485561856/whumptober-2020-updated>

  
It's a prompt based challenge that anyone can take part in. I aim to try and do as many as possible but who knows how October will go so I might not get them all done. 2020 has been a bitch after all.  
  
Anyways, onto the set up. Each chapter will be a prompt. Before the story I will list the characters and prompt(s) used, as well as any trigger warnings. Trigger warnings will also be in the tags. I just won't tag the characters because I hope to use many. I'm currently unsure on the direction I will take some of the stories but I don't plan to make anything with relationships that lead to romance. Though if something feels that way to you then I'm not going to refute it and say you're wrong. None of this is canon (obviously) but some stories might draw heavily from it. Other's will be AU's made simply for the prompt.  
  
Thank you for reading this and any of the coming chapters, and take care.


	2. Day 01

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - Waking Up Restrained | Shackled | Hanging  
> Characters – Max Mizuhara/Max Tate. Boris Balkov. Kai Hiwatari (mentioned). Unnamed Ocs (henchmen).  
> Trigger warnings – Hanging. Kidnapping. Child endangerment.

Max awoke with a start. Breath hissing between his teeth as he blurrily looks around him. This isn’t his room. This very much isn’t his room with it’s bare brick walls and concrete flooring.  
  
“Uumm...”  
  
His voice cracks with fear as he shifts, a loud metallic sound scraping across the stone and startling him. Shackles? His ankles are restrained by thick cuffs that are attached to the wall with equally thick chains. A sob threatens to escape him as his big blue eyes take in his surroundings. He remembers nothing of last night. Just getting changed and going to bed in his room back in his Dad's house.  
  
“Ah, so you are finally awake.”  
  
An amused, accented voice flows through the room drawing Max’s attention instantly to it. He knows who it is before Balkov even comes into view. With a hitched breath Max scurries back against the wall, hands clutching at his pajama clad legs as he curls into a ball. Anyone could have said those words and Max would have been afraid but it being Balkov just has his body stone cold with fear. This man is a monster through and through.  
  
“Why am I here? What did you do?”  
  
The man just chuckles, turning his attention to two other men that Max can now see. They don’t look friendly. Thick shoulders and mean eyes. They stare him down.  
  
“You are here because you were the easy one to grab.” Balkov explains. “I want Kai but he’s hidden himself.”  
  
With a wave of his hand Balkov signals something to the two men who advance forward. Max squeaks in fear, shrinking away as much as he can but it's futile. Large, rough hands manhandle him to his feet. The shackles around his ankles are opened and he's half carried, half dragged from the room. His bare feet scrape painfully against the rough concrete.  
  
“I-I-I.” Max stutters in his panic. “I don't know where Kai it.” Not a lie. “Since Russia I've not seen anyone b-but Takao.”  
  
Max swivels his head back, trying to spot Balkov. Trying to beg. It's stupid really but fear never was one to make anyone smart.  
  
“I know.” Balkov says. “It doesn't matter if you knew or not. By the time I got to where you said he was he'd be gone. I have to draw him to me.”  
  
Max struggles and cries out, begging to be let go. Hoping the men holding him have a heart and release him. The grip on his arms just get tighter. No doubt bruising his skin.  
  
“Now, now. No need for that. I don't plan on hurting you. Just want to draw Kai out, remember.” Balkov voice almost sounds kind. A mocking voice. “The chair, here.”  
  
Balkov orders the men as they drag him to the center of a room. Looking around he can see many things. Tables of equipment, computers, a camera on a tripod. Handcuffs and... And worst of all, a noose hanging from the ceiling. Max reels back, trying his hardest to break free.  
  
No. No no no no.  
  
They drag him ever closer, his feet painfully catching against the concrete floor, Boris picking up some cuffs and helping the men. His hands are now uselessly restrained behind his back.  
  
“Please...” Max sobs as he's lifted onto the chair, made to stand. “Please, don't do this.”  
  
The noose is slipped around his neck and tightened into place as he quivers on the spot.  
  
“Oh, don't worry. I'm sure he'll arrive before I have to kick the chair out.” Balkov replies, a small smirk curving his lips. “Or before you fall asleep and fall all by yourself.”  
  
He's busy with the camera, setting up the perfect shot. The two men walk away, Max now left on the chair. If he tries to get off the noose will tighten and he'd choke. Just like Balkov wants. Tears stream down his face.  
  
“Smile, Max.” Balkov chuckles. “Say hello to Kai.”


	3. Day 02

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - “Pick who dies”  
> Characters – Yuriy Ivanov/Tala Valkov. Boris Balkov. Boris Kuznetsov/Bryan Kuznetosv. Ivan Papov/Ian Papov. Sergei Rybakov/Spencer Rybakov.  
> Trigger warnings – Character death

“Pick one.” Balkov's voice cuts through the heavy silence.  
  
Before him sits three members of team Neoborg. Gagged and bound. Kneeling and staring at their captain who stands in the center of the room. Yuriy isn't bound or gagged. He's as free as a bird but he doesn't move an inch from his spot. He wouldn't dare. Certainly not when Balkov has such a big gun clenched in his fist.  
  
Yuriy's cold eyes flicker over his team. To anyone who didn't know him they'd think it was cold aloofness. A general 'I don't give a fuck' attitude. But his team knows him very well and can see the fear itching to creep out. Sergei, Ivan, and Boris all look back at him. Only Ivan shows true emotion. Utter fear in his wide red eyes. There are almost tears pricking at the corner of his eyes. The youngest of them all, not so well versed in holding the emotion in like the others. But he tries. By god, does he try. Can't give Balkov the satisfaction in seeing any of them break. Get to watch fat globs of tears spill down his cheeks. Not tonight.  
  
“Is this too hard for you, Ivanov? Let's make it easier.”  
  
Before anyone can react Balkov raises the gun and one shot is fired. Yuriy doesn't even have time to cry out as the body hits the floor, blood slowly pooling towards his feet. Brain matter and bone peppering the floor. Balkov smiles. A sick twist to his lips.  
  
“There. Now there are two left. Pick one.”


	4. Day 03

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - Manhandled | Forced to their Knees  
> Characters – Ralf Jürgens/Robert Jürgens. Unnamed Ocs.  
> Trigger warnings – Kidnapping. Injury. Torture.

As the sole heir of his Father’s company, Ralf never considered himself expendable. With his education, his personality, he is the perfect son. He always thought that in time he'd inherit it all. Power and wealth. Just like his friend's will. He had plans too. Ideas to make the company less about profit and more about its people.   
  
But seems others have a different idea. Nasty thoughts that led to Ralf being here. Bound and gagged in the back of some car, head throbbing and bleeding as he's being taken who knows where. He would have thought this was all for a ransom. A pretty price for his safe return. His Father would pay after all. His Mother would sell all her jewels to get her only son back. Ralf is confident about that. But as he was being shoved into the car he heard a name, a voice he recognized. The personal assistant of a board member. Someone Ralf knows very well. So the only explanation for this is they want to get rid of him. Why else?  
  
After what felt like hours, the car boot is opened and a bright light blinds him. Scrunching up his eyes, he grunts with annoyance as he's dragged from the car. His bound limbs being no help in preventing this from happening. He goes where ever they want him to go and that is into a small room. More bright lights and more men are around him. With a few pained blinks, Ralf starts to get used to the light, able to peer around him and take in the people. Most he knows, some he doesn't. Random thugs with ugly faces. The kind of face not gotten through genetics but from several painful fights. Lumps and bumps and missing teeth. It's the ones he knows that he holds his gaze with. Each man turning to look away awkwardly. None can match his stare for long. Except for one man.  
  
“Here.”  
  
Robert is dragged towards him and made to kneel at his feet. He knows it's meant to humiliate him but he doesn't let it show. Raises his chin and straightens his back as best he could. Defiant while in a room of enemies. It's the Jürgens way.  
  
“I bet you thought this was a simple ransom.” Came the smug voice above his head. “That dear old Daddy will save you.”  
  
A large hand pats the top of his head as chuckles can be heard throughout the room. Ralf makes no move, makes no noise around his gag. He will not beg.  
  
“Ha... Look at him. Little prick.”  
  
As the curse is uttered a kick hits him in the ribs, making Ralf double over with a loud, pained grunt. It's one of many that strike him until a voice calls out, saying they need him to speak. He's dragged back onto his knees, the gag finally removed. Ralf takes a much needed deep breath, hoping it will help ease the pain coursing through his body. It does the opposite, making him hiss and cringe instead. If his ribs are not broken then they are certainly bruised.  
  
“Lucky you. We need you alive for a little longer.”  
  
A hand roughly grabs Ralf's cropped hair and forces him to look up. His eyes instantly flicking to a knife now in the man's hand.  
  
“Now, there are two choices for you, Boy.” Ralf grits his teeth as the knife edges closer to his face. “You can either tell us what we want and we kill you painlessly, or we drag it out. Hacking bit by bit of you off and sending it to your dear old Mother.”  
  
The tip rests against his cheek for a moment before it digs in. A quick flick of the man's wrist and it rips through his skin. Splitting it open deeply, Ralf actually crying out in pain for the first time tonight.  
  
“Come on, speak up now."


	5. Day 04

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt – Buried alive   
> Characters – Rai/Lee.   
> Trigger warnings – Buried alive. Self-inflicted wounds. Nail trauma.

Rai's nails drag painfully against the wood, trying to find an edge, a gap he can use. The solid wood simply not giving in. Just splintering his nails painfully until all he can do is leave bloody streaks as he fruitlessly panics. He wasn't sure how long he's been in this simple coffin but he heard the telltale thumps of soil being tossed onto the lid earlier. The muffled voices who ignored his screams and thrashing.   
  
As a frightened sob escapes him, Rai wonders if Rei was with them. Watching as they bury his 'friend'. Solidifying himself as the next clan leader. But that's not Rei at all. He never wanted what Rai was destined for. Rei wanted a simple life doing whatever the fuck he wanted. Traveling to other places, meeting new people. Rai never wanted that. He wanted to help his people. Give them the best future he could. And as thanks for those ambitions, he is going to die in this box under who knows how much dirt. Lost to this world.  
  
“Please!” Rai screams again, his head aching and throat sore.  
  
They must still hear him. Begging and pleading. Thumping and scratching away at the wood. But Rai isn't even sure how long it's been since he first woke up here. They might have left by now. Covered up the freshly dug soil and returned home happy to be rid of him. His head feels dizzy.  
  
“Noo...” He moans, fingers digging into the wood. “I... I did everything right. I did what people wanted.”  
  
Rai can feel tears roll down his cheeks. It's useless. How can he break out? He's tried punching, tried clawing at any flaw in the wood surface. All he's managed to do is hurt himself. His knuckles throb, his nails are cracked and bleeding. It's useless.  
  
“Ahh...”   
  
Pressing his palms to his eyes, Rai takes a moment to collect himself. He needs to fight this panic. Not give in to this feeling of utter hopelessness. He can't escape from this if he gives in. Byakko might not have chosen him but Galeon did. Galeon never gave up, fighting always until the end. With an angry cry, Rai punches the wood. Over and over, ignoring the pain in his hands. Ignoring how the skin splits with each blow.   
  
He will not die here.


	6. Day 05

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt – On the run  
> Characters – Rei Kon/Ray Kon.  
> Trigger warnings – None.  
> Other - This is a continuation of the last chapter.

Rei had run through this forest so many times in his youth. Always a laugh on his lips as friends chased after him. Calling for him to slow down, or that they'll catch him this time. But they never did. Rei was always faster. Always the one going his own way and never being stopped. Much like tonight as he runs through the darkness, dodging branches and leaping over exposed roots. Behind him are no friends. Clansmen wanting him back. Shouting for him to stop. To come back and take his rightful place as leader. But he can't.  
  
He just _can’t_.   
  
He was never born to lead. Byakko got it wrong. He has always meant to be the one walking free. Pack heavy on his back as he explores strange new countries and cultures. Meets new people, like Takao, and Kai, and Max. Not trapped and suffocated by rules and tradition. That was always Rai. Meant for Rai before the man disappeared. Rei had hoped it was a cruel prank when his friend went missing. A ‘this is how it felt’ back when they were teens and Rei left for the BBA. But Rai never returned and eyes quickly shifted to Rei to become the next leader in his friends stead.   
  
At first, Rei just went along with it. Pretended to consider it but he's sure they figured him out. After all, they were watching when he fled his home tonight but obviously did not expect him to be so quick through the dense forest.   
  
“Rei! Please come back!”  
  
A new voice rings through the trees, almost making Rei trip up. Mao. Guilt twists in his chest. Since Rai's disappearance, she's hardly left his side. At first, he imagined it was because of Rai leaving, but yesterday morning he overheard her mother. Reminding her what the elders said. To make sure Rei doesn't leave. It's what spurred him to run tonight. He refuses to be trapped in that village. A place that tried to shun the outside world and all its wonders. Just a shame he has to break the hearts of his childhood friends to get that freedom. To not live a life dictated by stuffy old elders.  
  
Reaching the edge of the river, he pauses for a long moment, considering which way he should go. Over the water, or follow the edge. They expect him to cross, head to the cliffs, and go down them. It's the quickest way to the roads. So he turns and follows the water. His pack feeling heavier by the moment, his hair sticking to his sweaty face as he clambers over rocks and through bushes. The telltale sound of bodies splashing through water has him smiling. He tricked them. Once he's out of the forest, he will need to flag a car down. Hitchhike to somewhere they won't expect. Then from there, he has two choices. Return to Japan and crash at Takao's, or try and find out where exactly Rai ran off to.  
  
“Rai... I wish you told me you were planning on going.” Rei mumbles to himself, pausing to rummage in his bag for a drink of water. “I could have come with you.”


	7. Day 06

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - “Get it out”  
> Characters – Takao Kinomiya/Tyson Granger.  
> Trigger warnings – Blood. Body harm. Wound.  
> Other – I have drawn today's entry with a small blurb to go with it. I had trouble with this one, not going to lie. My original idea didn't vibe so I just defaulted to drawing since it's what I'm good at.

"Get it out! Get it out!" 

Takao's screeching could be heard throughout the whole park, followed by Hiromi's ear-piercing scream. It instantly draws everyone to them, each wondering what kind of trouble they have gotten into today. But the smiles and curious looks drop. Many even gagging or shivering in horror. Embedded in Takao's arm are chunks of his Beyblade. Each sharp piece deep in his skin, blood oozing out and dripping to the grass. Every blader has had such a nightmare but has been lucky enough to avoid it. But not poor Takao. As he's quickly dragged away by his brother to get the wounds treated, a few of the onlookers return to their hotel. After seeing such a sight practice didn't seem like a good idea today.


	8. Day 07

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - Carrying | Enemy to Caretaker  
> Characters – Rei Kon/Ray Kon. Boris Kuznetsov/Bryan Kuznetsov. Ivan Papov/Ian Papov. Boris Balkov. Yuriy Ivanov/Tala Valkov.  
> Trigger warnings – Torture. Blood. Wounds being treated.

“I'm just going to grab a drink. I won't be long.”  
  
That was the last thing Rei really remembered before he was taken. They had been waiting for the BBA to pick them up outside the hospital, Rei's ankle still swollen after his match with Boris. The doctors had been quick. Gave him a once over, checked his pulse. The usual check-up. With a smile and some broken English, he was good to go. Earlier than expected. So they waited near the road, Rei leaning against the wall to give his ankle a rest and Mao quickly crossing the busy road to get some treats from the shop opposite them.  
  
Then the van screeched into view, the side door opening, and two large men quickly grabbed Rei. Dragging him into the van as he yelled for help. After that, it all goes dark. A rancid sack pulled over his head as he's pressed to the cold floor of the van. Hurried, aggressive Russian fires back and forth above his head as he squirms beneath their hold. A sudden painful jab to his arm has Rei yelling once more, struggling to breathe through the thick sack before he slowly loses consciousness.  
  
\---  
  
He awakes who knows how long after, tied to some chair in a bleak-looking room. He's alone and feeling so groggy. A headache pulsing just above his eyes. As he looks around the room he realizes he isn't being blindfolded. Not a good sign, he's sure. If he was kidnapped they'd not want him to see their faces.

It isn't long after he wakes that men swagger into the room, only pausing their chatter when they notice Rei is awake. They only smirk, one leaving quickly as they shout something in Russian. This really can't be good. But before Rei can even utter a word a familiar face enters the room. Balkov. Oh god.  
  
“Hm, glad to see you're awake, boy.”

The dark look in the man's eyes chills Rei to the core.  
  
“Why am I here? What do you want?” Rei manages to speak with the barest quiver of fear in his voice.  
  
Balkov stands before him, head tilted as he looks Rei up and down. So weak and vulnerable in this chair. No escape. Reaching out, his hands work on taking Rei's signature headband off, handing it to an assistant of sorts. A weedy man in a coat similar to Balkov's.  
  
“Send that to Dickinson.” Balkov simply says, turning away and moving to behind Rei.  
  
Whatever the man is doing Rei can't see no matter how he swivels his head. The room is half in shadows, the only light being right over Rei. If he wasn't so frightened Rei would be amused at how cliché this whole thing is. But this isn't a movie and Rei is very, very frightened. Behind he can hear metal scraping against wood. Something heavy, then something light.  
  
“Wait.” Balkov's voice rings out, the assistant from before pausing at the door. “You. Make him bleed.”  
  
A figure in front of Rei steps forward with no hesitation. Fist raised. Before Rei can even prepare himself it crashes into his mouth, sending his head snapping back and pain flooding his face. His mouth tastes like iron as blood floods over his tongue. The inside of his cheek is all cut up from the punch but this could have been way worse. At least his nose isn't broken. For now.  
  
“Wipe that in his blood then send it.”  
  
Rei blinks tears from his eyes as his hair is grabbed and head pulled to face forward. The assistant is there staring at him, Rei's headband clutched in his hands. The man who punched him smugly looking down at him as he grips Rei's hair hard. Preventing him from turning his face away as the cloth is rubbed against his mouth, smearing the yin-yang with his blood and spit. Satisfied, they release him, and the assistant leaves.  
  
With a slow breath, Rei once again tries to find Balkov. If he's sending his bloody headband to Mr.Dickinson then maybe this is a ransom after all. Rei knows Balkov and Biovault are in a lot of hot water right now. Evidence of what's been happening in the Abbey surfacing more and more. Extra money would help the bastard escape and who better to grab than the weakened Rei. Its obvious Mr.Dickinson cares for the BBA team so would pay. Maybe.  
  
“Right. I would stay for this but I have business to take care of.” Balkov comes into view, his eyes on Rei before he smirks. “Be sure to scream. I will enjoy hearing that from down the hall.”  
  
Before Rei can say anything his words morph into a pained yelp as a baton strikes him across the thighs. Then another hits him across the chest, winding him before he can even scream. From the hallway, he can hear Balkov laughing. The men still in the room quickly swarming the bound teenager and beating him repeatedly. Pipes, batons, their fists. Whatever they could use to inflict pain. Over and over until all he could hear was the sound of ringing in his ears. The taste of blood on his tongue. One nasty strike across his temple turns the world black.

\---

“I’ve got you.”  
  
A soft, tired voice. It’s accented in a familiar way. Rei knows that voice but at the same time, he doesn’t. His body too weak and in pain to even try and pinpoint where he heard it before. All he can do is rest his head against a shoulder. Stare from under his lashes as pale fingers hold him close. Bloody fingertips smudged on white cloth. White cloth that is dirty from his own blood, sweat, and tears thanks to the beating.  
  
“Wha...?”  
  
He mumbles lightly, shifting but then moving no more. A cold hand touches his face, moving to under his chin and checking his pulse. Russian words are spoken firmly but Rei doesn't open his eyes anymore. The comfort of being against a warm body is too much for him to resist. All the pain of earlier sapped him of his energy. He quietly passes out in the arms of this stranger.

\---

The sound of hushed Russian talking stirs Rei, his eyes blinking heavily, fighting him to wake up. But he does. Head-turning slowly to find the sound. Two people are near him. A short kid standing by a doorway and another by Rei's side. It takes Rei a good second to recognize either of them. Boris and Ivan.  
  
“Hm, someone's awake.”  
  
The nasally voice of Ivan has Rei flinching. Oh god, he noticed. Shifting on the bed, Rei hoping to put space between them before Boris reaches out and presses on the center of Rei's chest. A silent order to stay still and lie down. Rei complies out of fear.  
  
“Idiot. You'll tear the stitches.”  
  
Boris removes his hand quick enough, Rei's heart feeling like it's going a mile a second as he stares wide-eyed at the teen. Just days ago the same teen was sneering at him, hurting him in ways he's never experienced in a beybattle before. But now he's... He's squatting down beside Rei's makeshift bed cleaning a red-stained cloth. Bloodstained he corrects himself. Probably Rei's blood. Are they helping him?  
  
“So, what do you remember? You seemed very out of it when Boris carried you out of there.”  
  
Ivan comes closer, sitting by Rei's feet and ignoring the glare Boris shot him. Rei blinks stupidly, looking from Ivan to Boris. Carried him out?  
  
“I... Just remember waking up in that chair. Balkov coming in and then... The men beating me.” Rei answers slowly but honestly. After a while, he could barely open his eyes. He couldn't understand the Russian spoken to him by the men. All he could do was try and breath through the pain as they each took turns beating him.  
  
“Oh.” Ivan makes a face, Boris tsking loudly.  
  
“What the fuck do you expect him to know, Ivan?” Boris wrings the rag one last time before turning his attention back to Rei. “Go find Yuriy. He should be back by now.”  
  
With a huff, Ivan leaves, calling out for Yuriy as he walks down the hallway, then noisily down some stairs. Now Rei can see a little more outside this room it looks like a house of some sort. The room he is in is pretty bare. No furniture but the ratty mattress he is on. Peeling wallpaper and stained walls.  
  
“If you're wondering the house is abandoned.” Rei turns his gaze to Boris but makes no other comment. The man continues to talk. “So Balkov doesn't know where we are.”  
  
“... Why did you help me?” Rei glances at the door. No Yuriy yet but he can hear the man talking to Ivan now.  
  
“We didn't mean to.” Boris' answer has Rei frowning. “Didn't even know he took you until Yuriy was getting me out of there.”  
  
That has Rei blinking with confusion. Get Boris out of there? But before he can ask any questions, Boris is reaching for him, intent on cleaning more wounds before Ivan comes back.  
  
“Try not to scream.” Came the dull drawl from the man as he peels away a part of Rei's top.  
  
Pain flairs as congealed blood cling to the fabric, Boris pulling it away as he tries to get to the wound. Rei can't help but curse under his breath, his voice getting louder as Boris gets to work cleaning the dried up blood. Pressing the cool cloth to bruised skin. It doesn't help. The pain feeling like fire under his skin.  
  
“What are yo- Ugggh!”  
  
Ivan loudly gags, turning away from the doorway and leaving the room. It draws an amused snort from Boris, the man not turning his attention away from his work. In Ivan's place, Yuriy appears, cool eyes on the two men on the floor. He addresses Boris in Russian, getting a one-word reply before entering the room more. Eyes now only on Rei.  
  
“We are trying to get in touch with Dickinson. Seems they think you're dead.” That has Rei staring wide-eyed at the redhead. “They received some of your bloody clothing as well as a note.” The man explains. He seems to lean over Boris, eyeing the man's work before stepping away. “It's almost dark again. I'll send Ivan out once more. Have Sergei look after the house.”  
  
Rei frowns in confusion but Boris speaks before he has a chance to. Normally he's faster than this. Rei blames the constant headache and pain.  
  
“What are you doing?”  
  
Yuriy gives a small amused laugh. “I'm going to find others. Alexander thinks he knows another building Balkov probably has hidden. Might be more kids there.”  
  
And with that, Yuriy leaves. Obviously pleased with Boris' work.  
  
“... I don't understand,” Rei mumbles, his breath hissing through his teeth as Boris scrubs at a particularly tough spot of blood. The wound isn't deep but it sure did bleed a lot.  
  
“Understand what?”  
  
“E-everything.” Rei takes a deep breath, steeling himself for more care. “Did Balkov intend on killing me?”  
  
“Probably. He was pissed I lost to someone like you.” Boris removes the cloth, dumping it in the bowl and wiping his wet hands on a tea towel. He picks through a small plastic bag Rei just noticed at the man's knees.  
  
“Like me?”  
  
“Not Russian. Not white.” Boris clarifies. His lips quirk into a small smirk.  
  
That has Rei dumbfounded. So he was beaten almost to a pulp because Balkov is a dumb fucking racist.  
  
“What's funny is Kai isn't white either yet Balkov was all over him. Wanting him to lead us to victory with that tainted bitbeast.”  
  
Rei sighs heavily, shifting ever so slightly on the bed, trying to assess just how bad his injuries are. Boris gives him a stare before pulling out a large square piece of gauze for the wound he just cleaned.  
  
“Stop moving. You'll bust your stitches. I told you earlier.”  
  
“Stitches??” Rei hisses that, stilling in place as he tries to figure out where the hell they could be. His whole body aches with pain.  
  
“Here.” Boris hovers a finger over Rei's abdomen, near the left side. “Someone cut you with a knife it seems. Not deep enough to fuck you up but it still needed stitches.”  
  
Rei stares back at the man with wide eyes. “Did you do them?”  
  
Boris gives a small affirmative hum before pressing the gauze to Rei's wound.  
  
“Not like any of the other fuckers here can. Ivan would puke, Sergei's fingers are too thick, and Yuriy had to leave the moment we got here.”  
  
Rei leans his head back and stares at the ceiling. He's still trying to compute everything that's happened. He barely had time back in that room with the beating and Balkov but so far he's learned that he should be dead. That Balkov wanted to draw that out by having his men pummel the teen. But then something happened and he ended up here. Yuriy came for Boris and found Rei too? He frowns.  
  
“So what happened?”  
  
Boris pauses, seemingly taking a moment to get his thoughts in order. Rei probably shouldn't be bothering him with questions while he works but Rei needs to know. He needs to have answers finally after all this pain and confusion.  
  
“After Yuriy lost, Balkov was pissed. He took me to another place outside the Abbey to punish me. Obviously, that wasn't enough and he needed to grab you too.” Boris tugs Rei's shirt closed, covering the now tended to wound.  
  
A brief memory of Balkov claiming he had other business to take care of surfaces making Rei wonder if Boris was that other business. If the teen is hiding injuries under that oversized jumper he's wearing.  
  
“I'm not really sure how long you were there for but I was kept there for two days before Yuriy found me. He came and rescued me with Sergei and another. On the way out, we found you. Since I was too weak to fight any guards or help with the escape, I was tasked with carrying you out.”  
  
Rei nods slowly. Right. He remembers that too. A brief moment of calm after all that pain. A warm body and soft words mumbled into his hair as he's held close. If they had to fight their way out then it makes sense why Boris held him so close. Lest he drops and injures the teen more. Give away their position.  
  
“I... Thank you.” Rei says softly, his hand tugging at the man's sleeve before letting go.  
  
The blank look on Boris' face drops just for a moment, surprise in his eyes before he turns them away. If it wasn't for them Rei would be dead for sure. If they just left him Balkov would have come back and taken his anger out on him. The thought has him feeling sick. Taking him was probably a risk to getting Boris out and yet they still did it.  
  
“I'll... I'll tell Mr.Dickinson how you all helped me. Saved me.” Rei says quietly.  
  
“Ha... We have to get you to him first. Balkov has his men crawling all over the city looking for us.” Boris sighs, eyes looking over Rei's body once more. “We can't leave here until we know it's safe. Yuriy might be a paranoid fuck but he has reason to be.”  
  
Boris looks him over for a moment before standing up. Rei instantly can see how the teen favours one leg over the other.  
  
“Since you are staying awake, I'll get you some water. Painkillers.” He gets to the doorway before turning his pale gaze back to Rei. A finger pointing at him in warning. “Do not move.” And with that, Boris leaves, Rei hoping the man comes back quickly to answer more of his questions. But for now, he can wait. The promise of painkillers is worth more than answers.


	9. Day 08

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - “Don’t Say Goodbye”  
> Characters – Takao Kinomiya/Tyson Granger. Hitoshi Kinomiya/Hiro Granger. Ryuunosuke Kinomiya/Ryu Granger/Grandpa.  
> Trigger warnings – Character death.

“Don't say goodbye.”   
  
Takao clung to his grandfather's hand, his voice cracking at the end. He isn't ready to say goodbye. His father hasn't returned home yet. Hitoshi only just arrived. Standing on the opposite side of the bed, holding the other frail hand softly. He is more silent, looking over the sunken face of their Grandfather. The once energetic man almost being swallowed up by the pillows and blanket. The bright white room making him look so pale. Or perhaps, that's just how he looks now.  
  
“I'm sorry, Takao.” Ryuunosuke smiles sadly.  
  
The hand slowly inches out of Takao's grip and pats him on his cheek. An action that takes so long to achieve that it makes Takao's heartache. Just last year that same hand held a shinai and swung it with so much vigor. Yelling after his grandson. Joyfully entertaining anyone who popped by for a visit. But since winter his health has declined rapidly. So much so the doctors say all they can do is make him comfortable. Let him go pain-free and with dignity.  
  
“Please, stay here with me. It's nice having you both back home.” The smile grows wider as Ryuunosuke holds his Grandson's hands tighter.  
  
The boys nod solemnly, not wishing to let their Grandfather die alone. Even if it's utterly painful to watch as he slowly falls asleep. His breathing getting lighter and lighter as the day goes on. Tears dripping from their chins.  
  
At 07:26pm, Kinomiya Ryuunosuke dies.


	10. Day 09

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt – Ritual Sacrifice.  
> Characters – Kai Hiwatari. Sergei Rybakov/Spencer Rybakov. Boris Balkov. Voltaire Hiwatari/Soichiro Hiwatari. Takao Kinomiya/Tyson Granger. Rei Kon/Ray Kon. Max Mizuhare/Max Tate.  
> Trigger warnings – Burning.

It had been a mistake to leave the castle, that much Kai is sure of. Before he had no regrets for what was to come. He was going to hold his head high and let the flames consume him. Allow his soul to join Dranzer as a sacrifice. But now... But now he just wants to run away. Find his friends and just live a normal life. Actually live and not be a martyr for a pointless war his Grandfather is still waging. They are finally losing after all these years so it's only natural they will look for ways to please the Gods. And who better than the prince who was blessed by the Vermilion Bird?  
  
The maids bustle around him now. Combing his hair back, placing golden halo-like wings on his head. They dress him up in red, white and gold. Clothes fit more for a princess if Kai was honest with it all but he says nothing. He knows the clothes are what his Grandfather, the King, said he should wear. Another stab at his unruly Grandson before he ends him. Balkov enters once Kai is ready. Talking about who knows what, trying to give him orders on how to act, what to say. Kai stares back blankly at him. His dark red eyes looking through him. Like the man is nothing.  
  
Kai doesn't want to die but knows he must.  
  
The walk to the castle courtyard felt longer than it had ever done before. Maids, butlers, guards. They all line the hallways and pathways, bowing to Kai as he is lead through the castle. At the throne room entrance stands Sergei, head bowed and face stern. Kai glances at him and he's sure he could see tears threatening to escape. It's oddly comforting to see. Sergei had been the one to help him get past the castle walls so he can explore the city below. Had been the one to help Kai with so much the past few years. Kai will miss him.  
  
As he exits the castle, a crowd can be seen filling the city streets, all here to watch their Crown Prince burn. How morbid. Kai can's help but smirk scornfully and wonder if the friends he made are in that crowd. Watching with tear-filled eyes as Kai burns to a crisp.  
  
“My people!”  
  
Kai's thoughts are lost as he turns his attention to his Grandfather, the man's arms outstretched as he speaks to the crowd. As always, Voltaire is dressed grandly. More gold than necessary. They are at war and yet the King values his accessories more than feeding his people. Kai scoffs and looks out over the crowd.  
  
“Years ago, my Grandson came into this world dead. No breath came from his mouth. No heartbeat in his chest.”  
  
Kai is helped up onto the pyre, his body bound to the central pillar so he doesn't fall. Or run away.  
  
“But the God's had a purpose for him! They blessed him with life so he can one day return to them in our moment of need!”  
  
Kai raises his chin, watching as the crowd cheers.  
  
“My Grandson will make the ultimate sacrifice.”  
  
He didn't have a choice.  
  
“He will burn and we will win this war with the God's blessings.”  
  
As if on cue, that bastard Balkov is at Kai's side with a large lit torch, his Grandfather turning towards him. Reaching out, Voltaire takes the torch and holds it to the base of the pyre. Setting it alight. He doesn't look up at Kai. Doesn't dare meet the eye of his own kin as he burns him alive. With a grand gesture, the King turns and addresses the crowd again but Kai doesn't listen this time. Useless words to try and justify this brutal act.  
  
Being blessed by Dranzer did have its perks once upon a time. Fire had always been more of a friend to Kai. Something he enjoyed playing with, starting in the castle gardens. It had once licked at his hands playfully, never painfully. But this fire is nothing like before. Kai presses his back flush to the pillar as the flames rise higher. Burning up all the kindling and oil. It isn't long until it whips at his legs. Rising higher and higher until it's all he can breathe.

As his flesh peeled and blistered, Kai screams louder than he has ever before. Over the roar of the fire and his own voice, he could hear the shouting of his friends. Max. Takao. Rei. All screaming and crying for him as he burns. For the first time in his life, Kai regrets who he is. Regrets what he has to do for his family, for his people. He doesn't want to die. He doesn't want this at all.  
  
“ _ **Oh. Is that so?**_ ”  
  
A soft, almost soothing voice coos through his head, driving out the pain he feels. The fire almost feels like ice licking at his burnt skin. What is this? Dranzer?  
  
“ _ **Not quite but I can help you more than she ever could.**_ ”

Kai's breath catches in his throat. The smoke is making it harder to breathe. The flames flicker up over his chest. But it doesn't burn anymore. The voice comes again.  
  
“ _ **Just accept me, little one. I don't want you to die like she does.**_ ” Kai's eyes flutter open as he looks up to the smoke-filled sky. “ _ **Think of your friends.**_ ”  
  
At that, Kai's head lolls forward, his eyes barely seeing them through the smoke. Takao screaming, fighting against a guard. Max is pulled away along with Rei. They all came thinking they could save him. A stupid, idiotic plan they no doubt thought up at the last second. As Kai watches, pain searing up his body, all he can think is selfish, stupid thoughts.  
  
'I don't want to die.'  
  
“ _ **Yeees.**_ ”  
  
'I need to save them.'  
  
“ _ **Let me help you with that.**_ ”  
  
Takao yells out louder than before. He's finally free, running forward to do something, anything, to save Kai. Balkov unsheathes his sword and steps forward. Swinging it up high. Takao doesn't see it, too focused on Kai. Idiot. He's going to die and Kai will have to watch it. With one last scream, he accepts the offer of this strange voice. If it means saving his friends and not dying here, Kai will do anything.  
  
“ _ **Perfect.**_ ” Coos the sweet voice of Black Dranzer.  
  
Her claws sink into Kai's soul as she unleashes a devastating attack. The flames that once crawled up Kai's skin turn pitch black and fly outwards. Balkov. Voltaire. The guards that attacked his friends. All instantly flash fired in an instant. Nothing but charred corpses that turn to ash as they hit the floor. The crowd screams as suffocating heat radiates from the now corrupted Kai. His form rising slowly as his skin heals from the burns. Guards and nobles who had stood close fleeing, the crowd following suit. All that stay are his friends. The ones he didn't want to see die. Their eyes widen as they look upon the now corrupted form of their friend. What just happened?  
  
Black Dranzer tugs at Kai's muscles, making his lips curve up into a wicked smile. His clothes once charred shift and change into something more suited to the dark spirit. Kai's skin now ashy grey, black veins pressing from underneath. The tips of his fingers that were once bloody and raw from the fire are now coal black.  
  
“ _ **I have been waiting so long for a perfect vessel.**_ ” Black Dranzer steps down from the remains of the pyre, eyes looking over what is now her Kingdom. With Voltaire dead, Kai now rules. She now rules. “ _ **Sacrifices have been made and so your prayers have been answered. I will bring Victory to this Kingdom.**_ ”  
  
The remaining citizens' quiver in the streets and their homes as the voice of their new King seems to reach every one of them. Echoing in their own minds. They may win this war but at what cost?

\---------

_-Kai walking out of the castle in his regal sacrificial attire-_


	11. Day 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - THEY LOOK SO PRETTY WHEN THEY BLEED  
> Characters – Boris Balkov. Yuriy Ivanov/Tala Valkov.  
> Trigger warnings – Bleeding. Child abuse. Balkov being a bastard as usual really.

“They look so pretty when they bleed.”   
  
Balkov murmurs as he tilts Yuriy's chin up. Blood oozes from a nasty gash on the boy's forehead. It drips through his eyelashes, staining them a brighter red as the boy blinks groggily. Won't be long until he gives in and falls unconscious. Head wounds are never the best after all. As Balkov casually takes his hand away, the boys head lolls forward, Yuriy catching himself and staying upright. Barely.   
  
“Take him to the medical wing.”   
  
Balkov finally orders, a guard coming out from the shadows and taking Yuriy by his shoulders, leading him out. Balkov's eyes follow the boy for a good long moment before he turns his attention to the other child. The one who lost.  
  
“And put that one in a cell. Somewhere I don't have to look at him.”   
  
He waves a hand at Yuriy’s opponent, the boy falling to his knees and begging for another chance. Even when injured Yuriy had torn through his Beyblade so Balkov has no use for such a weak child. Yes, his attack had been vicious but that wasn’t good enough. Balkov wants more from these boys. They need to be better for the plans ahead.  
  
“Bring in the next two. We don’t have all day.” Balkov speaks louder, his voice drowning out the screaming as the loser is dragged away.


	12. Day 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt – Struggling. Crying  
> Characters – Raul Fernandez. Boris Kuznetsov/Bryan Kuznetsov. Romero.  
> Trigger warnings – Bullying (in a way).  
> Note - This is a little bit of a stretch in regards to whump. Not full-blown angst and more poor Raul having a very bad day while he works in a seedy club. And Boris is a bastard lol

Raul is pulled through the club by Romero, the man looking more nervous than he's ever done before. Glancing here and there, like he expects someone to step out the crowd and take a swing at him. Raul tries to look, see who has Romero so concerned but the dark club and dancing bodies are no help.  
  
“Romero? What's wrong?” Raul tries to make himself heard over the music but if he was Romero doesn't show it. Whatever the issue is, Raul's sure they can sort it out.  
  
“Here. In here.” Romero shoves Raul into a small room. It's empty currently. A few lounge chairs and a table. A room for privacy. Raul's body goes cold. Private rooms are for Romero's girls to work. To earn a little more money for the night.  
  
“Romero? I'm not supposed to do this.” He turns to his boss, the man waving at him to be quiet.   
  
“I know, I know but he insisted he wanted you.” He glances at the door. “His friends are powerful, Raul. Dangerous. I don't want them causing trouble for all of us.”  
  
He gives Raul a strained smile, holding him by the shoulders as if he wants to comfort the young man. Raul's eyes go wide.  
  
“But... I've never done this before, Romero. I'm going to mess up.” Tears well up, Raul swallowing thickly in a futile attempt at calming down.  
  
Romero sighs, patting Raul on the shoulder before turning away. Usually, such a puppy dog look would work on the older man. He pulls Raul into a hug and say it's all okay. He can go home. But not tonight.  
  
“Just... Don't piss him off. The room will be private. No one will enter.”  
  
And with that, Romero leaves Raul alone. Shutting the door tightly behind him. Clasping his arms tightly around himself, Raul looks over the room more. There is a sound system, a small fridge with booze in it. Okay. He can do this. His sister has talked about her times in this room. Dancing for clients, enjoying a drink with them. Just showing them a good time without having to remove her clothes. How hard can it be?  
  


The door swings open and Raul whips around to look at who paid to have his time. A tall man. Intimidating with a fierce look in his eyes. Handsome but in a very feral way. Not at all the type of man Raul would ever go for. Such thugs only scare him more than turn him on. He forces a smile but the way the man scoffs and slams the door closed shows he's well aware Raul doesn't want to be here.  
  
“Uhm... Hi. I'm Raul.”  
  
Raul steps forward, hoping all this guy wants is some company. A pretty thing to look at as he drinks. Raul knows some of the girls give a little more but it was all hush-hush. This isn't a whore house after all. But who knows what this man intends to happen. Not like Raul can say no. Not after the warning Romero gave before leaving.  
  
“I know your name.”  
  
The man sits back on the sofa, eyes never leaving Raul. He seems to take him all in. Tilting his head as his eyes travel down. He smirks lightly, hand coming up gesturing for Raul to turn. So he does. A slow spin that feels so awkward.  
  
“Hm... Better than your boss suggested.”  
  
The mystery man relaxes a little more, arms now splayed out on the back of the chairs. Raul falters for a moment. What now? He smiles, eyes going to the fridge, and a simple music system.  
  
“Would you like a drink? We have a small selection but it's all good.”   
  
Hiring the room pays for the booze, so Raul knows he won't need to charge. He opens the door and lets the mystery man look inside. But he doesn't. Eyes never leave Raul for a second. Raul falters again, unsure of what to do. He looks from the man to the booze then back again.  
  
“Um... No?”  
  
The man says nothing. Raul closes the fridge door. Romero's warning of not pissing the man off flits through his head. Is he pissing him off? He's never done this before so what's he meant to do?  
  
“Turn on the music. It's quiet enough I can practically hear you overthinking.”  
  
Raul stiffens, eyes going wide before nodding. Perhaps his lack of confidence is pissing the man off. With no words, he quickly turns the sound system on. It's a simple thing. Can either listen to whatever CD is in or whatever the DJ is playing out in the main room. Raul picks that, turning it up just enough so it won't disturb any talking. If that happens. With a deep breath, he turns and smiles.   
  
“Is this okay?”  
  
The man tsks loudly, eyes-rolling. Raul can feel his face flush with annoyance and embarrassment. His sister never talked about a client being this difficult. Then again, he doesn't have the confidence she has. If Julia was in this room the man would be wrapped around her finger. Instead, he asked for Raul.   
  
“You've never done this before, have you?” The man speaks with an accent, Raul notices. It's possibly Russian but before he can ask the man is gesturing for him to move close. So he does.  
  
“I haven't. No... It's usually only the girls who work in these rooms.” Raul tries to smile again, trying to seem confident for once but the man doesn't react.  
  
“Yeah, it's pretty obvious.” Raul's smile falters. “You have no idea how to interact. Why you even work in this club is a mystery.”  
  
“It's, uhh.” Raul can feel a lump in his throat again. He hates being picked on.  
  
“Is it because you're sleeping with your boss?” The man reaches forward, snatching Raul's wrist and pulling him closer. Almost dragging him onto the sofa. “Sucking him off so he doesn't fire you for being stupid?”  
  
“N-no!” Raul tries to protest, tries to tug his hand away. He doesn't want to sit with the man if he's going to be needlessly cruel. “I work with the girls. Getting anything they need.”  
  
Tears prick at the corners of his eyes. Raul swallows hard. He can't cry in front of a customer. That's the stupidest thing he could do right now. Turning his head away, he struggles to get the man's grip off his hand but something seems to change. He is pulled even harder, yanked off his feet, and practically onto the man's lap. Half sprawled on him, half on the seat.  
  
“Look at you. I said a few things and suddenly you're crying.” Raul's lip quivers as he looks up at the man. The almost gleeful look in his eyes just makes Raul want to run. “Do you want me to give you a real reason to cry, Raul?”  
  
Like magic, a slick gun black butterfly knife appears in the man's hand. Long and sleek, glinting in the dim lights of the room. Raul stiffens as he watches the knife open and twirls skilfully around the man's fingers. The blade flashing wildly before the hilt is finally clasped tightly in the man's hands. Romero was not kidding. This man is incredibly dangerous.  
  
“I. I. I.” Raul stammers, eyes on the blade as he tries to wiggle out of the man's grasp.  
  
“Ha, you look ready to piss your pants.” A smirk is stretched across the man's lips.  
  
He presses the knife close, Raul squeaking in fear as the cold metal is pressed to his cheek. Tears finally drip down his cheeks, earning a laugh from Boris who catches one with the blade. Carefully scooping it off the man's skin, holding it up to the light. He looks at Raul once more, a devious look in his once cold eyes, his lips parting to no doubt make another biting remark. But, Raul is saved from that when the man's phone loudly goes off startling them both. The man blinking out of whatever mood he was in as he pulls the phone from his pocket.  
  
“Hm. Okay.” Is all he says before he takes the call.  
  
The mood in the room instantly shifts. The once dangerous thick air that overcame the man is gone. A more light-hearted feel now while he happily chats in what Raul can only assume is Russian. He awkwardly shifts, trying to inch away from the man and the knife but that only seems to result in him being hugged closer. The knife scary close to his face. Raul sinks against the man to get away from it. If he wasn't so preoccupied with the blade, Raul would notice how the man's attention is back on him. Watching carefully, the conversation lulling for a moment.  
  
With a quick flick of his wrist, the blade disappears back into its handle. The phone call quickly ending. He tugs at Raul, the man smirking wickedly as he manages to coax the distressed man onto his lap.

“You're quite pretty when you cry.” He taunts, mouth close to Raul's cheek. It draws a dark flush across Raul's face.   
  
“Thank you, uhh...” Raul frowns.   
  
He wasn't told the man's name. Seems said man can read minds.  
  
“Boris.”

Nodding slowly, he repeats the name as a hand smooths up his spine. He has no idea why the sudden shift. Why this man, this Boris is suddenly being so nice but Raul isn't going to say anything to fuck this up. All he has to do here is keep the man happy and if it only took a few tears for that to happen then he can't complain. Better than that knife coming back out.


	13. Day 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt – Broken bones  
> Characters – Mariam. Dr.K.  
> Trigger warnings – Torture. Finger breaking.

A childish giggle rings through the room as long perfectly manicured fingernails tickle down Mariam’s bound arms. This woman doesn’t scare her. A doctor who hasn’t had to lift a finger in her life. Always getting someone else to do the dirty work. Mariam glares up at her.   
  
“You’re pretty good.” Dr.K Muses. “Got in here with barely any trouble.”  
  
The woman toys with her long blue hair, pushing it from Mariam’s face. She smiles like she expects Mariam to talk. To tell her her team's secrets. Mariam presses his lips together firmly. Not happening.  
  
“But we were expecting something from your team. After what you did how could we not?”  
  
Dr.K moves around the table, eyeing Mariam up and down. Trying to scare her. Mariam rolls her eyes, turning her attention to the rest of the room. No windows, one door. Various instruments of science and medicine on tables around the room. Can this bitch make this look any more like a secret lair? Her team will find her soon enough.   
  
“Are you even listening to me?”  
  
Dr.K's voice gets higher as agitation takes over. Mariam finally turns her eyes to her, a bored look on her face. This isn't her first time being caught sneaking into somewhere. Not her first time being questioned. This woman is wasting her breath. All those thoughts show clearly on Mariam's face, her lack of fear making Dr.K snarl.  
  
“Little bitch.”  
  
Mariam expected a lot of things to happen while here, but not what happened next. Dr.K's pretty manicured fingers tightly curl around Mariam's middle finger and with no hesitation, she forcefully breaks the bones. Mariam screams. Hands tugging at the restraints as pain shoots up her arm. The bitch grabs another finger.  
  
“Did you think you'd get out of here in one piece, you little shit?”  
  
Another finger painfully snaps, Mariam screaming even louder.  
  
“Two down.” Dr.K playfully sings, her hand gripping another finger as Mariam struggles. “So many more to go.”


	14. Day 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Note: I missed day 13. I had a tooth extraction (awkward wisdom tooth) and also didn't care for that prompt so I skipped it. Sorry~
> 
> Prompt – Branding. Fire.  
> Characters – Kai Hiwatari  
> Trigger warnings – Branding.
> 
> Goes with Day 09 -Ritual Sacrifice.

For his sins, Kai was branded.   
  
Thick, raw burn marks curved down his chest. It had to be done, he knows this, but he still screamed as it happened. Cursed and cried out as the dark spirit was ripped from his body. Ripped from his very soul. But Black Dranzer would never have gone down without a fight so Kai accepts the ugly scars this will give him later. Accept it all for what he did.  
  
His people thought he'd been an innocent. A young Prince sacrificed by a greedy Grandfather wanting power. It's how the whole tale was spun but Kai knows the truth. He accepted Black Dranzer in a moment of weakness. He wanted her to take him so he could live, and his friends could live. She didn't go back on her word, Kai was happy about that, but the dark bitbeast burned a bloody crusade across most of the continent. Thirsty for carnage and fire. She craved the chance to burn down the world that shunned her. Spit in the face of her twin as she destroys all that Dranzer loves.  
  
But now the spirit is sealed within Dranzer. A great sacrifice the Vermilion Bird had to take to save her people. To save the little prince she blessed many years ago. When the pain-numbing potions take effect, Kai can sometimes dream of her. The soft touches and words she gave before removing Black Dranzer. He wonders if he's still blessed by her, or if she's turned her back on him for causing all this.  
  
With a heavy sigh, he carefully gets out of bed. Time to change the bandages. The scorched skin will take many months to heal if they ever will. The healers are still not sure. Not every day they come across holy fire inflicted wounds. It's something many have to deal with now. Black Dranzer had been all too happy to burn those in her path. It's only fair Kai joins her many victims in this pain. Or so he tells himself.


	15. Day 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt – Magical Healing.  
> Characters – Max Mizuhara/Max Tate. Kai Hiwatari. Neoborg/Demolition boys. Rick Anderson. Emily (I don't know her last name lol). Judy Mizuhara/Judy Tate.  
> Trigger warnings – Wounds. Infection.
> 
> DnD-esk Fantasy AU. I've been playing Baldur's gate 3. Forgive me for indulging a little in the class system lol

“Max!” Max jumps at the sound of his name being screamed from the main hall. Emily shouts from the great hall again, trying to be heard over whatever ruckus is going on. “Max, you need to come to the infirmary!”  
  
From the library Max comes rushing out, knocking books, and scrolls in his wake. The screaming and shouting only seems to get worse the closer he gets.  
  
“Em, I'm he-!” He stops in the doorway, eyes instantly going to a man he never thought he'd see again. “Kai?”  
  
The man looks weary, eyes dark and worried. He was never an emotional man so for such a look to be easily seen on his face has Max's heart dropping. Beyond Kai he can now see the patient. Tall and lanky, convulsing on the bed and being held down by his friends. He doesn't know the man's name but he recognizes the red-head holding one of his arms, talking quickly to try and calm him. That is Yuriy.  
  
“What's happened?”  
  
Max quickly steps forward. Catching up with his old friend will have to wait. Looking over the struggling man, Max can see a crudely bandaged wound on his thigh. Dark with blood and something else. Max bites his lip. This is not good at all.  
  
“We were clearing out the old Kistan Castle to the North. It was just meant to be just some undead but Boris fell through some broken flooring. When we got to him he was barely awake and clutching at the wound on his leg.” A short man spoke from the other side of the tables, Max nodding as he eyes the wound. He needs to see it.  
  
Carefully, he reaches forward, the wounded man snarling and thrashing about. Emily has quickly returned with Judy in tow, both incredibly worried. As Max carefully peels the bandage away, a rotting smell washes over him. This is really not good. Whatever bit Boris has made the wound necrotic. The skin around the bite is turning a dark blue as the infection spreads. Boris hisses something in a tongue Max doesn't understand, Yuriy replying, trying to comfort the man.  
  
“Uuhh...” Max pauses wide-eyed as he looks over the damage, turning his attention to his mother. “The pool... We'll need to take him there.”  
  
“How long has it been?” His mother asks, voice high with worry. “When did you find him?”  
  
She looks to Kai who looks to Yuriy. “Over a day now. We thought it wasn't bad but then he started to get delirious after a few hours. Nothing we did helped so we came straight here since it was closest.”  
  
Rick enters the room now, drawn by the noise. The Sanctuary rarely gets such noisy patients after all. Max turns to him, calling him closer. They need to get the patient to the Pools and with all this thrashing it won't be easy even with so many people.  
  
“You.” Max points to the large blond man holding his friend's legs. “Help Rick carry him. We need to move him.”  
  
Max steps away, stripping his large robed coat off and tossing it aside. It'll only weigh him down when they get in the water. Leading the way through the halls, he glances back. Poor Boris is fighting the pain for sure, trying to stop how he thrashes and yells. But it can't be helped. The wound is no doubt hitting his nervous system, making every fiber of his being feel like it's on fire. Had Kai waited any longer their friend would have died, or worse, turned into a revenant.  
  
“This way. Through here.”

They enter through a large black ornate door into a beautiful room with a glistening pool in the middle. The stone is made of pure marble, covering every inch of the room. It almost glows faintly. Max wastes no time, stepping into the pool and moving deeper. The water shimmering as he does so. Lights dancing on the ceiling. Any other time it would be nice and peaceful here.  
  
“You need to bring him in. The wound needs to be submerged.” Max waves the men towards him, urging them to carefully step into the pool. “It's okay. It'll help my magic to heal him.”  
  
The men slowly inch into the pool, careful to not drop Boris. Said man doesn't make it easy for them. He thrashes still, his kicking and tugging only getting worse once in the pool, his screams getting louder. The blessed water burns the wound, purifying whatever dark magic is trying to worm its way into his flesh and turn him. With a wave of his hand, Max calls forth his magic. Pale blue tendrils shimmer through the water. They bind Boris in place. Floating just enough on the surface to not drown the man.  
  
“You may leave.” He orders the men.  
  
Only he and Boris should be in the water for this. Anyone else will be caught in the weave of magic and make the healing spell go array.  
  
“Wait. I can-”  
  
Yuriy's hand still holds Boris' arm, only letting go as Rick tugs him away. Judy reaches out, uttering soft apologies, trying to explain. There can't be interruptions.  
  
With a slow deep breath, Max places his hands on Boris. One on his forehead, the other the middle of his chest. The man has calmed now, Max's magic easing the pain. Dulling his senses. Soon he'll be fast asleep and Max can work on cleansing and healing the wound without any trouble. With this level of infection, it will take hours but Max will not waver for a moment. He is a cleric of Genbu. It is his duty to help others any way he can.

-o-o-

I was thinking up what classes they could all be too. Only really got to explore Max and his cleric abilities.  
  
Max – Cleric of the Genbu. Heals with the magical water bestowed to earth by the Grand Spirit Genbu.  
Kai – Son of a Duke. Spends his free time running from that in search of mysteries. He's a fighter class that has a focus on dexterity.  
Yuriy – A Ranger. Has a wolf companion.  
Boris – A rogue who got into trouble trying to find some shiny treasure.  
Ivan – A small mouthy warlock who worships a snake god.  
Sergei – Another fighter class but his focus is more strength.  
Emily – Priestess of Genbu. Judy is training her.  
Judy – High priestess of Genbu. Can't heal but helps her son learn much from the holy texts of Genbu. Oversees everything that happens in the temple.  
Rick – A guard of the temple. Works for Judy mostly but has a soft spot for Max. Is a barbarian type fighter.


	16. Day 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt – Forced to Beg.  
> Characters – Michael Summers (or whatever his surname is. I see many different ones)  
> Trigger warnings – None. Just a Mafia AU of sorts.

Michael shuffles forward on his knees, his eyes up at the man in front of him. His hands are painfully tied behind his back, his face swollen from the punch he was blind-sided with earlier. He can still taste the blond on his tongue.  
  
“We don't have the money... Please.” He bows his head, hoping they will be shown mercy.  
  
“Tch... It's been three weeks. You knew I would come today.” The voice is cold. Angry.  
  
“I know. I know, I'm sorry. We almost have it all, we just need another few days. Please.” Michael looks up, tears in the corner of his eyes. They were so close. Just a little longer. “I know we fucked up but you will get paid.”  
  
The man rolls his eyes, stepping away. A goon steps close and gives him a cigarette, the lighter coming out next. He takes a long drag, eyes on the begging Michael, on his friends tied up behind the man. A calculating look on his face.  
  
“How many days until you have it all?”  
  
Michael's heart skips a beat. “Four days.” A guess more than anything. Might take longer, might be faster. Michael really isn't sure.  
  
The man sneers but says no more. Michael's mouth goes dry as he tries to think up more excuses. He needs to save their skins but what else can he offer. The bastard wants money and they don't have it all. Plain and simple.  
  
“Four days it is.” The man drops the cigarette, crushing it beneath his heel as he steps forward. “And if you don't get us the money by then, he dies.”  
  
Behind Michael, he hears his friend's protest, one of them yelling as he's taken away. He watches in fear as the men carrying his friend leave the room. A cool hand grabs his chin, turning him to face the now smirking man.  
  
“You best get what I want, Michael.”


End file.
